Forest Colored Eyes
by Heartless demon wolf
Summary: Brittany hated how he always managed to melt her heart with his eyes alone. One-shot.


**Author's Note: Short one-shot of my favorite pairing to get more of this pairing into the stories and because I felt like writing something different from my more serious stories, might just make another one soon or might just write another chapter of Trust of a friend who wishes to be more, or Monster. Have not decided yet, naturally not edited, sorry. Hope you all like it, read and review please.**

* * *

Brittany Miller growled under her breath as she watched Theodore pick up a slice of the cheese, tomato and mushroom pizza in front of him and eagerly took a bite as she had to resist the urge to roll her eyes at how bottomless his appetite was to her as she curled her hands into fist at how he could eat whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted and she had to religiously plan out her diet just to keep her model like appearance.

He didn't notice Brittany was practically drooling at the sight of the pizza over her modest chicken salad he had ordered for him and his family as they sat together on the couch, a show on the t.v. in front of them became background noise as they waited for their siblings, papers and pencils from their homework assignments next to their food on the coffee table.

"I swear to the gods, Theo if you don't let me have a slice of that pizza I'm going to rip off your tail and shove it down your throat." Brittany threatened in a cruel and venomous tone as her icy blue eyes narrowed dangerously turning to face him.

Theodore only gave a dark grin in return and slowly took another bite, moaning loudly at the flavor and texture that assaulted his taste buds while closing his eyes, relishing in the chance to push Brittany's buttons further as she snarled in response while only caused him to roll his eyes once he opened them again.

"You told me and I quote, "No matter what I say or do, don't let me ruin my gorgeous figure until after the Hollywood photo shoot." End quote. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I disobeyed Queen Brittany's orders." He spoke with a chuckle and winked at her as she had to keep herself from strangling him.

"But the photo shoot isn't for two weeks!" She snapped as her tail waved behind her furiously which caused him to laugh out loud.

"Your words, my Ice Queen, not mine." He replied giving her another wink as she tried to keep herself from screaming in rage.

"I hate you, and what did I tell you about calling me that?" Brittany spat as he only smirked and took another bite of his pizza before chewing slowly and after swallowing answered her.

"You don't hate me, you hate that I'm milking this for all it's worth and if I remember right, only on days when your in a good mood?" He laughed as she turned from him and crossed her arms over her chest, mumbling under her breath about stupid nicknames.

"Sensitive hearing, beautiful. Remember?" He spoke with such a shit eating grin she wanted to smack him.

Being half human, half chipmunk hybrids thanks to an extremely illegal genetic mutation before any of the six of them were born, including the boys mother and whoever Brittany's and her sisters own parents were was a very irritating thing at times like this and she swore to the gods that the monsters who did this to them would pay if she ever got her hands on them.

Theodore's cocky attitude vanished as he looked at the angered chipmunk next to him and sighed loudly.

"I was only teasing, Britt." He whispered, knowing damn well she could hear him as he reached his left hand over to touch her shoulder making her side glance to him and release a breath she didn't even know she was holding in.

"Well it's not funny, Teddy." She growled making him frown before wrapping his arms around her in a hug as she stubbornly refuse to meet his gaze forcing him to switch tactics as he leaned his head over and kissed her temple as she started to giggle, knowing as he always did the action made her laugh before he placed his half eaten slice of pizza into the box.

Finally turning her head towards him she was entranced by his green eyes that shined with love and passion that he never held for her baby sister in the past as she gave him a small smile and kissed his lips to which he responded to with gusto, his hands all but dancing across her back as she moaned and deepened their embrace making him eager to go further before she stopped him with a single finger on his nose as she backed away from his grasp slowly.

"Later, ok? We still have a lot of work to finish first." She ordered sternly as he all but whimpered giving her sad puppy eyes that he knew always managed to make her heart melt before she shook her head and shoved him playfully.

"I'm serious, Theodore." She laughed with a roll of her eyes and watched as he sighed loudly which caused her to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"How did I get so lucky?" He questioned out loud as she blushed with a sincere smile.

"I ask myself that question everyday." She whispered before leaning over to him once more as they kissed again and cuddled together, their food and homework completely forgotten for the moment embracing each other in the loving atmosphere.

"Holy shit, finally food. I'm starving." A voice screamed making them jump as Alvin rushed down the stairs in nothing but a plain black t-shirt and checkered boxers as he grabbed the pizza box with both hands and ignoring the two almost entirely making his ex girlfriend and baby brother annoyed at his rude entrance.

"Thanks Brittadore, Ellie and I were getting hungry." Alvin shouted as he ran back upstairs.

"That pizza's for everyone, Alvin-"

"And stop calling us that!" Brittany screeched in rage hearing nothing but laughter in return as they looked at each other and groaned at Alvin's naturally bad timing.

Trying to ignore the painful, vile thoughts of what she once saw in Alvin, Brittany turned her head to look at the chipmunk who captured her heart as he leaned back on the couch with an annoyed huff before tilting his head back up to smile at her as she decided that yes, she could easily fall in love with those forest green eyes.


End file.
